


All I seem to think about is you

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he fantasises she loves him back with passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I seem to think about is you

**Author's Note:**

> Jsyk: established Hotch/Haley with one-sided unrequited Hotch/JJ.

Written for the [Criminal Minds Prompt Meme on LJ](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/). [Round Four: Lyrics](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/1638.html?thread=178534#t178534).

Prompt: Hotch/JJ: You used to say it would be okay, suggest little nice things I should do. And when I come home at night and lay my head down all I seem to think about is you.

 

*

Hotch is used to living in an ocean of uncertainty. He hates it, but he’s used to it.

Haley is his anchor.

And JJ is his shore. She’s the place to rest from all the things he has to see, she’s the calm before and after the storm. She’s his adviser, his friend. She’s all the things he needs. But then she isn’t; because she isn’t Haley and he can’t do more than this friendship of sorts.

They talk and they agree. JJ’s afraid of a lot of things but she’s much stronger than she thinks she is, Hotch can see it in her eyes, in the way she keeps going. She can be tender; then, she can be the opposite when needed. Sometimes he only wants to hug her and let her see him break, finally breaking down.

Sometimes he fantasises she loves him back with passion.

Either way, there’s only this reality they live in. She’s his shore and nothing more.

So when he’s torn apart, he doesn’t go to JJ to heal; he just hears her voice, soft and sweet and gets the “ _Everything’s gonna be okay._ ” from her lips and goes. He falls in Haley’s arms and pretends that he doesn’t think about another woman he can’t have.


End file.
